


Beyond the Horizon: Book 1

by CrystalNavy



Series: Beyond the Horizon [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crew as Family, Expanded Crew, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Luffy has a new chance, and he takes it. It starts the tale long forgotten, and he decided to do things a little differently this time, by expanding his original crew. Still, in spite of this, his ten original crew members also travel back in time with him, back when everything was all right. This time, they would save everyone, or die trying.





	1. The Shape of My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I believe  
> That new world begins  
> Starting with you and me

The world was truly a wondrous place. 

The shape of the world depended on how each person living in the world shaped it, and this was true for everyone, no matter their talent, gender or age.

A young girl stood on the beach, watching as the waves lapped against the shore. For her, the event that shaped her world happened long ago, and it was about to happen again, soon enough.

As the fog lifted, she could see a familiar ship. One that made her heart ache, with what was and never would be again.

She shook her head. No. She was here to prevent that kind of future from occurring.

The boat crashed onto the beach, and a young man jumped out. He had short black hair, he wore a pair of brown pants, and a familiar hat rested atop of his head.

This was the one man who made her sun shine. 

Her face darkened as she remembered his ultimate fate. 

"Well, hello there, little one." the man crouched next to her, ruffling her hair in that awfully familiar way.

"Get away from him, Tama-chan!" the villagers screamed "He is a pirate! He is just deceivin' you! Let's get him and take all of the food for ourselves!"

Through the whole food thievery, the man stayed completely still, allowing the villagers to do as they pleased.

Then he released himself from his bindings, and released his crewmen afterwards. Just like last time. The very thought made her release a nostalgic sigh.

"I thank you for what you've done for my fellow villagers." Tama smiled genuinely "As a token of my appreciation, I invite you to stay at my place tonight, Ace."

"How did ya know my name?" Ace seemed perplexed

_"I met you in the past."_ her soul whispered _"Before that maniac killed you in cold blood."_

"It's written on your wrist." she said instead

-x-

"The food ish gud." Ace spoke with his mouth full

Tama giggled. 

Once they were done with their meal, her face became serious.

"Have you met Akainu Sakazuki?" she decided to cut to the chase 

"No." Ace admitted "I heard he is pretty hardcore, though. Why?"

Tama dug her nails into her palm, remembering Luffy's story. Of the fist covered in magma digging into the soft flesh of the man sitting across from her.

"That man killed someone dear to me a long time ago." she admitted "He is dangerous. Stay away from him, and if you do run into him, don't try to engage him no matter what. He breaks people psychologically. That's what he did to my nakama, anyway."

She uttered the last part with bitterness, something which wasn't lost on Ace.

-x-

They walked together, and Tama showed Ace the state of her country.

She showed him how common people barely scraped by, while those in power hoarded all the clean crops and clean food.

How people got sick from eating dirty or rotten food as a result.

How the river which used to nourish them was used against them, due to Kaido's factories spewing dangerous chemicals into the river.

As predicted, Ace was enraged.

He was truly a nice person, Tama realized.

Which made his ultimate fate even more heartbreaking.

He promised he would liberate her country, and take her with him as part of his crew when he returned.

And this time, he would return to keep his promise.

She and brother Luffy would make sure of that.

-x-

Tama watched Ace's ship go further and further away, until it disappeared completely.

She was Kozuki family's retainer.

Guardian of Momonosuke, the true heir to the Wano Country.

Enemy to Yonko Kaido, Shogun Orochi, and Fleet Admiral Akainu Sakazuki.

And she held deep admiration for Portgas D. Ace.

However, there was a lesson she had learned imprinted heavily into her consciousness.

That the world was not a nice place.

It took away her parents from her, and then it took yet another person she cared about away from her.

She wowed that it won't happen again.

She wouldn't waste the chance she had been given.

Akainu won't kill Ace.

Not this time.

And not in the new world they were about to create.

One where nice people didn't have to perish just for being born, or because of their lineage.


	2. Of Fugitives and Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In each organization or group, there is at least one traitor.

Baroque Works was an organization built upon secrecy. The leader, Mr. 0, and his partner, Miss All Sunday, were in charge of everyone in organization, big or small. They kept the organization running smoothly.

However, both of them had their secrets. Mr. 0 was a Warlord with a grudge bigger than planet itself against one of the powers of the seas. And Miss All Sunday.......simply put, she was a spy on behalf of another.

Which was why Miss All Sunday was huddled in a dark room, speaking with her true leader through a small Den-Den Mushi given to her for this specific purpose.

"Where there is smoke....." the voice on the other end prompted

"There is fire." Miss All Sunday finished the code phrase with a chuckle

"Good to hear from you again, Robin." the person on the other end addressed her with her real name "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty well." she smiled at the receiver "Thanks for your concern, Captain-san."

"You can call me by my name, Robin." Den-Den Mushi let out a whine

"Sorry, but I have to keep up the ruse, and pretending we don't know each other is the best way to do that."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, can you spare Mr. 2, Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek once you bring Baroque Works down from within? I want them to be among our new nakama."

"Sure thing, Captain-san." Miss All Sunday affirmed 

"Good. We'll meet in Alabasta, and that's where you'll defect from Baroque Works and join us instead."

"How is the crew-gathering going?"

"Pretty well. Most of us are together already." was the cheerful response

With that, there was a click.

Robin smiled. It was good to have someone she could trust to watch her back without reservations.

-x-

The information network the Baroque Works possessed was rather impressive.

Mr. 0 and Miss All Sunday had control over all the information they received, and how that information was used.

Robin scanned all the information available on the papers in front of her.

It would be time soon.

She rang the bell on her desk, and Mr. 3 stepped in. Mr. 3 was an unofficial information gatherer in the organization.

"Call Mr. 8 and Miss Wednesday for me, would you?" Robin requested "There is something I must talk to them about."

"Of course." Mr. 3 nodded and walked out 

He returned a few minutes later, accompanied by the duo in question.

"Good job." Robin smiled "You may go and do your job, as ordered."

Mr. 3 frowned and walked out. He was late, and he had a schedule to keep. He knew of the fate awaiting those who failed to fulfill their duty.

As soon as he was gone, Miss Wednesday and Miss All Sunday embraced one another in a hug, while Mr. 8 watched in amusement.

"It's good to see you again, Robin." Vivi said earnestly, with a big smile on her face

"Likewise, Vivi." Robin smiled just as earnestly

"What happened?" Vivi inquired

Robin's smile turned into a frown.

"You must leave here, the sooner the better. Mr. 0 is aware of your treachery. He will send someone to get rid of you both in the next few days. You and Igaram must hurry. I'll cover for you." Robin informed them

"What about you?" Vivi looked worried "You are a traitor as well." 

"Several organizations I was a member of in the past were burned to the ground, while I was the only survivor." Robin said "Baroque works would be the last to burn. Then we'll rise from the ashes. It'll be a new start for you and I, as well as three others."

-x-

"Hurry it up." Miss Valentine urged

At her own insistence, Robin was to dispose of Miss Wednesday and Mr. 8 herself.

"Good luck." Robin mouthed so that only her fellow traitors could hear her

Vivi and Igaram both had temporal bombs strapped to them, programmed to go off in two minutes and fifty seconds. The bombs were waterproof.

When the timer reached zero, both of the traitors would 'die'. 

When the bombs were secured, Robin used her extra limbs to throw the duo into the ocean.

Once they fell into the depths, Vivi and Igaram detached the bombs from their bodies, leaving them to float in the ocean, before swimming away as fast as they could, being careful to remain underwater.

After three minutes, the bombs went off, in the way that was very much real, signifying to Robin, Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 that Mr. 8 and Miss Wednesday had perished.

"Good work." Miss Valentine gave her superior officer a pat on the shoulder


	3. The Prisoner and the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's for your own good."

"He is here, Captain-san." Robin informed 

"Then, do what you have to do." the Den-Den Mushi frowned "If you have to hurt him to save him, so be it."

"Yes, Captain-san, you can count on me." Robin said firmly "I will have Baroque Works capture him. He'll be safe in our holding cell for a while, and it'll prevent him from biting more than he could chew."

She walked out, pocketing the small Den-Den Mushi, which was already disconnected, and headed to her destination.

Today was Monday, which meant that Daz Bones and Paula would be in the cafe. 

Her assumption was proven correct once she entered the premises.

"I have a new target for you." Nico Robin said smoothly, handing them a bounty poster "I want him captured alive. He'll net us a substantial amount of money."

-x-

Portgas D. Ace cursed his luck. One minute he was strolling through the street, minding his own business, and in the other, he was punched on the head and knocked out.

And once he woke up, he found out that he was in a holding cell of some sort.

Furthermore, even though they didn't restrict his movement, there were seastone cuffs on his wrists.

His ears picked up the sound of soft footsteps. Someone was descending.

That someone was a tall, slim woman, with shiny black hair and emerald green eyes.

Ace knew who she was. Nico Robin, who was wanted by the Government since she was a child for crimes that weren't her own.

Just like him, he thought bitterly.

"You understand it too, do you not?" her eyes looked amused "We might as well be mirror images of one another, given what our lives were like."

"Were you the one who captured me?" Ace stared at her in defiance 

"Me? No, not personally. However, I did order the agents to do so." Robin gave him a mischievous look

"Why?"

"To put it simply, it was to stop you from reaching Blackbeard." Robin explained, her voice gaining a melancholic note

"Why?" Ace repeated "He is a traitor and deserves to be punished."

"It's for your own good." Robin said softly but firmly "What do you think would happen to you if you face him now? He'll overpower you easily, and hand you over to the Government. The same Government which wants to see you and I dead. You'll be safer with us."

"But I have to take him down." Ace insisted

"I understand, better than anyone else." Robin said "He sullied the name of one of the few people who love you unconditionally, and you can't abide that slight. However, if you go after him now, it would only end in tears, and would only hurt Whitebeard and everyone else who cares about you."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"For two reasons. One is that I see myself in you. The other is something that you can't know yet." she stood up "However, when the time comes, you will know. Until then, try to cool down a bit. That man will get what he deserves, just not by your hand."

And as she left, Ace saw her sad, melancholic eyes look at him one last time.

-x-

Robin pulled her cowboy hat down so that the shade would obscure her face.

She hoped Ace would listen to her. If he doesn't, she'll order Daz Bones and Paula to keep him from leaving. She refused to let history repeat itself. She refused to.

Demon children.

That's all she and Ace would ever amount to, in the eyes of the World Government.

She refused to put Captain-san and Tama through the pain she had suffered. She refused to let them endure the pain of losing a loved one a second time.

And if that meant keeping him prisoner for an indefinite amount of time, that was a small price to pay.


	4. The Tournament Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tournament is arranged in order to prove a point.

"Finally, we're here." Vivi was elated to finally return to her country.

"Vivi, wait." Luffy suddenly piped up "We need to take care of one little problem before facing Crocodile. We need your help with that."

"Sure." Vivi beamed "If it's what I think it is, I am sure I can be of assistance, and would be glad to help you."

"Then, here is what we need to do." Luffy relayed his plan to everyone

-x-

"This is the arena." Robin said "It's where soldiers of Arabasta Kingdom used to train in the past, and tournaments were also held to determine who was favored by royal house of Arabasta."

"That sounds exciting." Ace looked around "But why exactly are we here?"

"You are here because I want to prove a point." another voice cut in

Ace and Robin turned around, only to come face-to-face with Nefertari Vivi, the heir of Royal Line of Arabasta, and her unknown companions. Thirteen of them, to be exact.

"As Robin said." Vivi announced "Tournaments were held to determine who gained the favors of the Royal Court. My court. The winner usually obtained the privilege of being allowed to marry the princess, if there was one. Another such tournament will be held here today. However, this time things would be done differently. This time, a Tournament for One would be held. If you, Portgas D. Ace, can defeat my fourteen champions here, plus Robin, then you'll be released and allowed to pursue your goal. However, if you lose, you are to do what Robin says you shall."

-x-

"Good luck, Jinbe." Luffy whispered "And remember the plan."

"Of course." Jinbe smiled back "There is no way he'll win, not by himself."

With that, Jinbe stepped out into the arena, facing his opponent with utmost seriousness.

"Now." Jinbe said "Let the fights begin."

He proceeded to dodge most of Ace's attacks with practiced ease.

"Why have you agreed to fight me?" Ace attempted to kick him in the chest

"On behalf of someone I knew." Jinbe answered easily, and dodged just as easily "A young man who had the guts to try to do the impossible. A young man who stood his ground to protect his nakama, come hell or high water. A young man who stood tall and proud despite the burden he carried. I am fighting you on his behalf."

"What happened to him?" Ace tossed a fireball at the Fishman

"I think we both know what happened to him." Jinbe replied "Or rather what will happen to him. Nonetheless, I am here to keep you alive on his behalf. Ocean's Current: Shoulder Throw!"

And Jinbe launched the first offensive attack.

-x-

"Who is Jinbe talking about?" Vivi asked with an amused smile

"Nah." Luffy said "He is talking about Ace, shishishi!"

Down in the arena, the battle was starting to heat up. Both of the fighters were beginning to fight more and more seriously.

"That was a good move, Ace!" Jinbe praised, before diving into the sea "However, there is only one way this tournament could end. Ocean's Current: Maelstrom!"

Two majestic-looking waves appeared on either side of the arena, seemingly rising up from the ocean itself.

"The ocean is a powerful force." Jinbe said "It provides advantage to my kind, while it holds a grudge against Devil Fruit users, weakening any it comes in contact with. This fight is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with him and proud of it.


	5. Soul Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, best things happen to those that least expect them.

He sulked.

There was no other way to describe it.

He lost, and he lost miserably, which meant that he had to pay the price.

The door of his cell opened, and Nico Robin entered, with a tray containing several plates filled with meat, salad and dessert.

She smiled as she put the tray on the small table next to his bed.

Now that he had a chance to really look, his room seemed homely.

"So, you are a member of my brother's crew." he recounted what he had learned during the tournament.

"That I am."

"Then why are you working for Crocodile?" he pressured "And where are they?"

"Because they need a spy, and I am that spy." she answered easily "As for where they are, they are busy foiling his plans at the moment."

"I see." he said

"Which reminds me, I have something else to take care of." she stood up and got ready to leave "Eat. It's good for you."

And with those words, she walked out. 

She had to track down a specific person.

-x-

"Nico Robin." the bounty hunter said "Your reputation precedes you."

"As does yours, Scorpion-san." she smiled "Rumors say you have two growing sons and a wife, and that you can barely afford to keep them alive. That's why I have a proposition that might benefit you in the long run. There is a pirate named Blackbeard, and I want his head. If you succeed, we would give you all the money you need to support your family."

"Sure." Scorpion said easily "Will I be doing this alone?"

"No." Robin said firmly "You'll be accompanied by our elites. They would meet you near the Northern gate of Alabasta, and they would show you where you need to go, as well as help you take him down. Doing your best for the sake of your family is something I can get behind. I suspect that your sons would be willing to help you out too."

With those words, she pushed a vial into Scorpion's hands.

"If you find a way to trick him into eating or drinking this, it'll make your job much easier." she explained "It's sea water mixed with seastone particles. It will remove his greatest asset."

-x-

Blackbeard was elated. The world was at his fingertips.

It was his for the taking, and he couldn't wait.

A person plopped down on a chair next to his. A child, from the looks of it. He had freckles on his cheeks, which reminded Blackbeard of his former division Commander. He couldn't help but wonder what had become of Ace.  
Ace was strong. If they joined forces, Blackbeard knew that they would be unstoppable.

"Hey, Captain." Van Auger burst in "There is a three-feet bipedal outside. He claims he is the Guardian of Drum Island, and is here to beat you up in retaliation for wrecking it."

"Is that so?" Blackbeard stood up to his full height "I've always enjoyed a good brawl."

As soon as Blackbeard turned his back to the table, the boy poured the content from the vial all over his food.

"Um, I think you should finish your meal, sir." he suggested, slipping into his meek persona "That way, you'll have more strength when you tackle the enemy."

"Good advice." Blackbeard ruffled his hair and wolfed down the remainder of his food, not noticing a slightly salty aroma

"Now let's go." he grinned savagely

Outside, Scorpion, Chopper and Vivi were waiting.

"I've helped you out, Dad." the boy, Chip, thought "Now it's up to you to take him down."

"Best stay out of the line of fire." Vivi addressed Chip "Come with me. We'll watch from safe distance."

-x-

"It's your happy day." Robin unlocked the cell door "Starting today, you are a free man again."

Ace chuckled as he passed her by.

"Good to know." he said leisurely

"You should thank the man who helped you out." Robin added "I'll take you to meet him."

They ascended till they reached a circular room. Inside was an older, but ordinary-looking man, accompanied by two kids.

"This is Scorpion-san, and his two sons, Chip and Dip. They really respect you as a fighter." Robin informed Ace "However, I've arranged this meeting because I feel you'll learn something important from them. I'll leave you to it."

Once the door closed, Ace sat down beside the family.

"So, these are your sons." Ace noted, carefully

"That they are." Scorpion nodded "They do complain sometimes, but generally, they are good kids, and my real treasure. Now thanks to Robin, I get to keep them."

"Keep them?" Ace raised an eyebrow "So they are not your biological sons."

"They are, actually." Scorpion looked almost offended "They are good kids, who value their dad despite everything. They love me, and I can't leave them behind."

Ace closed his eyes as memories of Sabo and Luffy resurfaced.

He wished that those carefree days would return, despite knowing it was impossible.

With Sabo's death, he was all that Luffy had left.

"Couldn't leave them behind......." he whispered

Outside, Robin and her companion, a blonde man of average height.

"Imagine his suprise when he learns you're alive." Robin chuckled

"That would be an event to remember." Sabo agreed mirthfully


	6. We Promised It Long Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a place in the deep blue sea  
> Where our wishes shall come true  
> It's a place I've always longed for  
> And I'll be there with you

Sengoku groaned upon hearing the latest report. It seemed that some important papers went missing. Specifically, the papers concerning Gol D. Roger, and their speculations about who his child might be, if there was one still alive at all. True, they had some idea of who the child could be, but now, with the files gone, they had to way of confirming their hypothesis. Sengoku suspected that this was the real intention of whoever stole those files. After all, everyone knew what fate would befall Roger's kid.

"Your orders, Fleet Admiral Sengoku?"

"Kizaru. Aokiji. And Akainu." Sengoku said sharply "I want them here in five minutes."

The young cadet was quick to obey, fetching the requested individuals in record time.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Fleet Admiral Sengoku?" Akainu asked

"I need you to recover some files that were stolen." Sengoku said "Files of great importance to us."

-x-

Tama was sitting on the back of the horse hybrid Speed, watching as the squadrons of Marines rushed forward, passing her by.

Clutched in her right hand was a thick folder.

"Now, Speed, let us make ourselves scarce." Tama smiled sweetly

With their precious files missing, the Marines wouldn't be able to draw the connection between Ace and his father, which meant that he would be safe.

Then again, why not take the opportunity to get rid of his would-be-killer?

Her smile turned into a mischievous one.

"Wait here, Speed, and keep the folder safe. It's our key to success. I'll be back soon."

-x-

Akainu peered down at the young child in front of him.

"So you saw the thief?" Akainu repeated 

"That's what I said, Sir." Tama nodded

"Take me there." Akainu requested

"Certainly, Sir." Tama motioned for him to follow

She led him through the abandoned alleyway. She could feel Speed's gaze on them.

"I lost track of them here." Tama informed him

As Akainu proceeded to search, Tama scooted closer to Speed.

"Attack." she mouthed

"Where is the thief?" Akainu grumbled

"Right here." Speed revealed herself, with the folder clearly visible in her hand "I can't have you keep chasing after me, so I'll murder you right here, right now."


	7. Paths we Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is finally there.

This was it. The final act of this part of the story.

The players had already picked their sides. It was time for the winner to be decided.

"Now, listen up." Crocodile was saying "We must be hard. We must be ruthless, and strike at the enemy before they can do so."

"How nice." a voice quipped "But we've already got an upper hand."

Crocodile looked up. Standing at the top of the stairs was none other than Portgas D. Ace, who was holding Nico Robin with one hand, and pressing the knife to her throat with the other.

"I will obtain that Ancient Weapon, and then I will send your Captain and his crew to an early grave." Crocodile taunted

"Even more reason for me to try and stop you, then." Ace smirked "And it's my understanding that you need her to do so. So if I were to kill her here and now......"

Ace trailed off, his eyes narrowing in emphasis.

"Let's take this outside." Crocodile offered

"Let's." Ace agreed "I'll tie her up and leave her here. Her life is in the hands of fate from now on."

He did so quickly, and both Logias went to the surface using their respective elements.

-x-

As soon as he was sure they were out of sight, a small figure darted forward and untied Robin.

"Thanks, Chopper." Robin smiled

"No problem." the hybrid replied "You are nakama. We need to re-group with the others, and fast."

With that, Robin and Chopper headed down one of the many tunnels.

-x-

From the top of the hill, Luffy, Sanji and Nami were watching the fight unfolding down below. A fight that wasn't going well.

"Shall we intervene?" Nami seemed concerned 

"No." Luffy looked at her with firm expression "We'll only intervene if it's really needed."

"Despite the fact that Blackbeard is dead, there are others out there who'll be more than happy to help out in the 'Bloodline Purge'." Sanji nodded "He has to be ready for them."

"All right." Nami said "I trust your judgment."

"Besides." Luffy grinned "He'll have back-up, it just won't be us."

-x-

Chopper and Robin emerged in the spot where they had a good view of the fight unfolding before them.

Which also happened to be a place in Crocodile's blind spot. Chopper had a small quantity of water in a jar.

"All right." Robin looked up "Time to leave my position as Number Two of Baroque Works and return to my true crew. Ocho Fleur: Grip."

Multiple arms bloomed out of the ground, grabbing Crocodile's arms and legs, effectively imobillizing him in place."

"So you decided to betray me a little early, eh?" Crocodile seemed calm "Too bad I am prepared for you."

"I am not the one whose going to beat you." Robin replied just as calmly "He is. Do you really think it was a coincidence he challenged you? No. It was my plan. Water isn't the only thing that can beat you. His Devil Fruit power is too."

Crocodile turned to look at his opponent, who was grinning.

"Time to cook a next course: flaming lizard." Ace smirked at him in a smug fashion

-x-

O-Tama looked worried as Speed was thrown into the wall one more time.

However, this time, she was caught before she could receive another injury, by a man O-Tama met during her travels with Straw Hat Crew.

"Are you back too?" O-Tama blurted out 

"Yes." Silvers Rayleigh confirmed "I came back, just like you and Speed had, and for the same reasons. I want to save my nephew, which I couldn't do in the previous time-line due to ignorance. If you don't mind, may I claim his fruit - the fruit that took my nephew's life - after he is killed?"

"Of course." O-Tama agreed "Thanks for aiding us."

"Then, let's get to business." Rayleigh grinned savagely 

Akainu responded with rage-filled scowl.

"Speed, assist him." O-Tama requested

"Yes, M......O-Tama." Speed hastily corrected herself


End file.
